


Convergent Boundaries

by Lavendergaia



Series: Tremors Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendergaia/pseuds/Lavendergaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Jemma go on their first date. Skye helps, in her own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergent Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



> Written for SuburbanSun/felicity-smoaking for my Milestone Follower Fanfic Giveaway. Thanks to sansastarkly for betaing.
> 
> I really like earthquake puns.

Skye lounged across his bed, leaning on one arm as she stared at him. “You’re making me dizzy.”

Pacing back and forth across his bunk, Fitz shook his head, frustration mounting in his chest. “This is a terrible idea. What if everything goes wrong?”

“Yeah, well, this is definitely going to help.” She groaned as she sat up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “You’re just going on a date with Jemma. You even get to leave the base for once, that is bragging rights. What do you think’s going to go wrong?”

He threw his arms up in the air. “Everything!”

Rolling her eyes, she said, “What, like Hydra attacking? I thought Coulson said you had to bring ICERs.”

“No, not—well, yeah, that could happen too.” He stopped in front of Skye, looking at her with imploring eyes. “What if I mess it all up? What if she wants me to kiss her? Am I a bad kisser? Oh, god, Skye, am I bad at sex?”

She reached out and took his hand in hers and he relaxed at her touch of her cool fingers around his own overheated ones. “We’ve been over this, Fitz. I’ll write you up a performance report if you need me to, but you really don’t need to worry. You’re going to be fine. It’s just Jemma.”

“There’s nothing ‘just’ about Jemma, Skye,” he murmured and he could feel the anxious nerves throughout his body. Shaking out his hands, he turned to look in the mirror again. Was this shirt date-appropriate? Skye had picked it out and he trusted her fashion expertise far more than his own, but maybe it wasn’t the best color. What if he clashed with the restaurant?

“You need to calm down,” Skye said, grabbing ahold of one of his belt loops and pulling him towards her until he sat down on the bed.

Fitz groaned and buried his head against her neck. “Why am I doing this?”

Rubbing his back soothingly, she said, “You’ve been in love with this girl for roughly a billion years and not even sex with me made you any less into her, and, really, that’s an achievement. She’s also super crazy into you and wants you to do all kinds of dirty things to her. As her best friend that is not you, I can confirm this. I have been in her shoes.” At Fitz’s confused look, she clarified, “The dirty things part, at least. I’m not into you, this would be a weird and unnecessary love triangle.”

He scratched the back of his neck, smiling at her hesitantly. “She, uh, wants me to do dirty things to her?”

“Oh, man, you honestly have no idea. And unlike some people, she and I haven’t been having fun times, so she’s probably really hard up for it.” Patting his back, she said, “Come here.” She guided him to his feet, running her fingers through his hair until it looked as presentable as she could get it. After adjusting his clothes again, she nodded, pleased. “Okay, here are the rules. One: Do not have sex in Lola, Coulson will know, he will find another engineer and that engineer will help dispose of your body. Two: If you do have sex in Lola, don’t tell me, I’ll be super jealous I didn’t think of it first. Three: We’ve been over this before, no glove, no love.” She turned to his nightstand where she knew he kept his condoms and pulled two out of the box, waving them in front of his face.

He grabbed them with a grimace, but still stuck them in his wallet. “Yeah, yeah, alright.” He rubbed his arm, shifting his weight nervously between feet. “Tell me again it’s going to be okay.”

“It’s going to be great,” she said, grabbing Lola’s keys off the top of his dresser and shoving them in his hand. “It’s literally the thing you’ve wanted most in like, you’re entire life, I’m pretty sure. You’re going to have a great time. And if it goes crappy, well…” She trailed off and shrugged. “If it goes bad, I’ll give you a blowjob when you come back, okay?”

“Skye!”

“I was told to come help you get dressed, not provide emotional support—I didn’t have a lot of time to prepare,” she said, holding up her hands defensively. “You’re the one going on a fancy date while I’m stuck here updating security software. Look, I’m willingly giving up having sex for possibly forever because I wholeheartedly believe in you guys and am going to demand you name your first kid after me. I feel like that should be enough.”

Rolling his eyes at her as he put the keys in his back pocket and pulled on the blazer she had picked out, Fitz said, “Yeah, you’re going to find so much trouble finding people to bang you.”

“That’s not the problem. The trick is finding guys worthy of it.”

Fitz pressed his lips to her forehead, then took a few steps back and spread out his arms. “How do I look?”

She grinned proudly. “You look good, Fitz. Now go get her, tiger.”

He grabbed his phone off his desk and slipped it in his pocket, but lingered by the door of his bunk. “Thanks, Skye. Really.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Before he could leave, she called out. “Hey, Fitz? Just, you know, so you know… You’re a really good kisser.”

He couldn’t help how he blushed, but he winked at her before heading out the door. He practically jogged to the hanger, where Lola had been moved in anticipation of tonight. All his breath flew out of his lungs as she spotted Jemma leaning against the hood of the red corvette. She was wearing a short, flowing pink dress and her hair was done up in a complicated bun. When she spotted him coming her way, she stood up straight, clutching her purse in front of her and smiling at him. “Hi, Fitz.”

Swallowing hard, he couldn’t help staring at her for a moment before he was able to respond. “Hi. You…wow, you look beautiful.”

Her smile only grew wider as she reached out, placing her hand lightly on his arm. “Thank you. You look great too.”

Reminded of his manners, he hurried to the passenger door of the car and opened it for her. She seemed charmed as she took his hand and allowed him to help her into the car. After he climbed into the passenger seat and allowed himself to enjoy the moment of actually sitting behind the wheel of Lola, he waved to one of the garage techs, who raised the door so they could drive out.

In its effort to be off the grid, the Playground was a significant distance from any sort of metropolitan area. Fitz tried to keep his eyes on the road, rather than be enchanted by the way the wind swept pieces of her hair out of its updo, sending the tendrils swirling around her face. When they came to the first place that they had to stop, she smiled at him. “I forgot how much I liked to watch you drive.”

Fitz looked away from the red light to raise a quizzical eyebrow at her. “What?”

“I’ve never seen anyone as relaxed when they drive as you,” she said, stretching her legs out in the footwell. He absentmindedly licked his lips as he stared at the pale skin exposed by the high hem of her skirt. “You just always seem so happy when you drive,” she added and his eyes snapped back up to her face. “So connected to the car, like you know everything that it’s doing all the time. It’s just nice to watch you.”

He had never imagined that she’d paid that close attention to him, especially not to things like his driving. “I just thought you liked me to drive because you don’t like to drive.”

She tilted her head to the side in a shrug. “Well, there’s that, but I can’t watch you when I drive.”

The light turned green and Fitz shifted the car into gear. As they sped down the road, he felt her hand curl around his on the gearshift and warmth settled into his chest.

\-----

“I cannot remember the last time I ate like that,” Jemma said, groaning with fullness as she leaned against his side.

Fitz held open the door to the restaurant for her as they exited into the night. “It was so good though. I mean, that cake—”

“The cake!” she agreed emphatically. “I think if I could eat one thing for the rest of my life, it might be that cake. And tea, of course.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Fitz headed out to the sidewalk with Jemma at his side. He contemplated for a moment before hesitantly putting his arm around her shoulders. It was the longest ten seconds of his life before she slid closer to him, tucking herself into his side. He released a long breath of air that he had been holding and tightened his grip around her shoulder, letting his fingers stroke gently at the bare skin of her upper arm. “So, uh, while you were in the bathroom, I mentioned to the waitress that we weren’t from around here and she said that the promenade around the riverfront was a good place to walk at night, it’s pretty and well-lit, if you wanted to check it out or…”

“Sounds really nice,” she said gazing up at him. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle under the bright glow of the moon.

Neither of them were in a hurry as they headed over to the promenade. There were tables and benches all along the riverfront. One of the restaurants across the street was playing live music and Fitz and Jemma stepped out on to a pier that overlooked the water, leaning against the railing. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, the silence between them was completely comfortable. If it weren’t for the anxious butterflies that swooped in his stomach every time he looked at her beautiful profile, highlighted in the moonlight, Fitz would think he was perfectly at peace.

As the cool night breeze settled over them, he could feel the goosebumps spring up on her soft skin. It was evident that as pretty as her dress was, it was not exactly made to withstand the elements. Reluctantly removing his arm from around her, he slipped off his blazer and held it out to her. “Here, I don’t…you seemed cold.”

She beamed at him and slid her arms into the sleeves of the jacket, wrapping them around her like a cocoon. “Mmm, thank you.” She inhaled deeply, then let out a small sigh of wistfulness.

Fitz watched her closely as her smile faded to a pensive stare. “You alright?”

“It smells like you,” she said. He was instantly alarmed, knowing he had spent a great deal of his preparation time today making sure he had gotten all of the garage smell off of him. Her smile was small, but warm as she wrapped her fingers around the ends of the sleeves. “You know, I took some of your shirts.”

“You’ve stolen like half of my jumpers,” he said wryly.

Smirking, she shrugged. “I’ve given some of those back. But no, your shirts. When you were…I took some of your shirts, the ones you use to sleep in or your undershirts, to wear to bed. Not that I slept much, but when I tried I couldn’t unless I had some part of you.” Her voice faded off, but she looked up at him with a watery smile. “I’m just so glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

His mouth was dry and he wasn’t sure what to say; he simply reached out for a lock of hair that had slipped free of her bun and tucked it behind her ear. “I’m here,” he whispered. His knuckles brushed against her cheekbone.

“That’s all I wanted, Fitz,” she said. She clasped her hands around his neck, her skin cool from the night air. It soothed his overheated nerves. “I just wanted you safe and with me.”

“I want to…I want to be with you, Jemma.” His voice was rough with emotion, and he cleared his throat. “More than anything.”

She surged up on her toes, her lips colliding with his. After he got over the initial shock, Fitz turned his head to better slot their mouths together, kissing her just as passionately. His arms came to wrap around her back holding her closely to him.

The feeling of her lips against his was just as incredible as he had always imagined; they were plush, soft and pliable beneath his own. Not only could he hear her small sighs of happiness, he felt them against his mouth and each one sent a wave of heat straight to his gut. When Jemma dropped back on her heels, he followed her down, refusing to part from her lips.

Eventually, they broke away, panting against each other. Jemma tilted her head away to rub her cheek against his jaw and for the first time he was self-conscious about his stubble. She didn’t seem to mind; quite the opposite, in fact, as she pulled one hand up to stroke his jaw and licked her bottom lip amorously. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time,” she said, seemingly nervous to admit it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering all the frustration he’d felt from trying to ignore or push back his feelings for her. Even so, it seemed almost unfathomable to hear that from her, despite the taste of her lips lingering on his mouth. “I wish you had.”

“Next time I will.” Her smile was blinding before she pulled him back down for another kiss. This time, Fitz felt strong, bold and he licked his way into her mouth, feeling her groans deep into his chest. Jemma leaned against him, her body molded to his. As Fitz memorized the comfortable ease of her body against his, Jemma kissed him firmer, intent on fully discovering his mouth with her tongue.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, after the band from across the road had played their last set and the restaurants had all started to close down for the night. When they walked back to the car, Jemma was curled up to his side, her arms wrapped around his waist while he kept his arm snug around her shoulders, his head resting on top of hers. Even with the dim lighting of the moon and the street lamps, he could see how flushed her cheeks still were, how red and kiss-swollen her lips were.

The ride back to the base seemed shorter, but perhaps it was because of how much he enjoyed Jemma’s head leaning against his shoulder the entire ride. The wind whipped loose hairs from her bun against his neck and he smiled down at her every opportunity he got; she was already smiling up at him every time.

When they reached the Playground, Fitz walked her to her bunk. They held hands, their fingers entwined.  When they reached her door, she slipped off his blazer and handed it to him to toss over his shoulder. Then she leaned up and kissed him softly. “I know it’s not a real date, but if we don’t end up having something else to do, would you want to come watch a movie with me in my bunk tomorrow or something?” Her eyes were wide and her voice hopeful. “You know, like old times.”

There were so many things he wanted to do in her bunk. Watching a movie was…somewhere on that list. “Sounds like a real date to me.” Cupping the back of her head in one hand and resting the other on her back, he tilted her back and kissed her fiercely. Jemma grabbed at his upper arms as she kissed back, moaning against his lips. His mind swam from the overwhelming sensations of Jemma, the touch, taste, smell, feel, and sound of her all around him, hardly imagining how much better than this it could get while logically knowing that it was only going to progress from here.

When he righted her, her eyes opened slowly. “Goodnight, Jemma,” he whispered, kissing her cheek.

“Goodnight, Fitz.” She stared at him while opening her door, walking backwards into the room and letting it shut closed behind her.

He couldn’t help but return to his own bunk with a bit of a bounce in his step. There was nothing but relief and elation in his chest, though the remaining arousal from Jemma’s touch lingered in his gut. He kicked off his shoes and collapsed on his bed, pressing his blazer to his face. He wondered how long the scent of her perfume would last.

Skye must have still been working on upgrading the security system because before he could even change out of his date clothes, he felt a text message in his pocket from her: _I assume my company isn’t needed tonight? :D_

He grinned at the screen before responding. _It was amazing. She’s amazing. Thanks for earlier._

_No problem, Fitz. I’m really glad you had a good time_. There were several different heart emojis, including one with two monkeys holding a heart between them. He made a mental note to ask her where she got that one from.

After changing into his sleep clothes, he worked on some blueprints he had been stalled on, suddenly filled with inspiration and too wired on adrenaline to sleep. When the crash began to set in, he climbed into bed. Lying with his head on the pillow, he closed his eyes and remembered the feel of Jemma’s body pressed against his. He was almost asleep when his phone buzzed on the night table next to him. He reached for it in the dark, swiping to reveal Skye’s text message.

_Btw, Jemma thinks you’re a good kisser too. ;)_


End file.
